


Method Acting

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lone wolves really need time alone sometimes. Not to be lonely. Just to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

"I'm Dillon. I'm a lone wolf. I'm tough!" He flexed his biceps at the mirror, and snarled a little, wondering if he should maybe put in a little more time with the gym equipment. Like, any. 

"I can do it! I'm a tough fighter! I'm stronger than everyone else! LOOK AT ME POUT, DAMMIT!" 

"I don't pout," corrected a calm voice from the doorway. 

Ziggy froze. Then he spun, raising a hand to the back of his neck and scratching nervously. "Ah! Ah, Dillon! Hi! Didn't hear you there!"

"C'mon, Mr Lone Wolf," Dillon said, the corner of his mouth quirking up a little. "The alarm went off. We have to go fight."

"Okay." Ziggy walked towards him, not quite sure if Dillon would do something to him or say something else or whatever. Why did all the embarrassing stuff have to happen around Dillon? No -- he revised that mentally. Why did the MOST embarrassing stuff happen around him?

Dillon murmured with a grin, "Sometimes I can see how you manage to piss off so many people." 

"You do SO pout," Ziggy retorted, and he made a break for the stairs. 

He wasn't quick enough, of course, but all Dillon did was grab him, breathe, "Later for you," in his ear, then race down the stairs in front of him. 

Ziggy shivered pleasurably. Yeah, it'd be good to be Tough Strong Lone Wolf Dillon, but there were good things about being Ziggy, too.


End file.
